


Leave a Light On

by sugarsweetghost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Almost Everyone - Freeform, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing Boys, Draco Malfoy In Love, Drarry, Everyone Is Gay, GAY GAY GAY, Gay, Harry Potter is Obsessed with Draco Malfoy, M/M, Maybe a slow burn?, brown skinned harry potter, dark skin harry potter, draco made a mistake and regrets it everyday, james potter was dark skinned, meeting again after 2 years, they deserve the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarsweetghost/pseuds/sugarsweetghost
Summary: Draco and Harry became very close in school.  Like kissing secretly in hidden hallways close.  Draco was scared and fucked up things and then proceeded to become an alcoholic and get kicked out.  Draco asks Harry for a favor.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	Leave a Light On

**Author's Note:**

> these chapters will probably be shorter than most (especially the first cause i like to just jump into it) because i rush things too much but im going to try to make this a semi slow burn. try is the key word.

It had been that way for a while. Exchanging sweet kisses between classes, hidden away from everyone. This was their secret but of course there was no way it would end well. Draco had feared being caught, of being judged, of losing everything for whatever this was. Harry couldn’t handle it and made him make a choice but Draco chose wrong and their stolen moments ended. Draco could still remember how it all started. After the war, and returning to Hogwarts to finish school, Draco begging for forgiveness and Harry being so generous as to give it to him. Things had only gone from there. Draco still missed being held by him…but that was 2 years ago.

Now here Draco was, losing everything he was so desperate to keep. After school he wanted to become an Auror, but the ministry being so judgmental wouldn’t hire a child of a Death Eater, especially not one that had become one himself, no matter if he was forced into it or not. He had never married, to the disappointment of his mother. He tried having girlfriends but the attraction was just never there. Draco drank himself to the point of sleep everyday. His mother finally snapped and demanded him to leave her home, his home.

That brings him here now, in the ministry building, standing outside an office with a very familiar name on it. He knocks and the gentle “Come in.” makes his heart pound so loud he can hear the blood rushing in his ears. He hesitates. Does he really want to do this? Would he even agree? Would he kick him of his office? Does he even want to see him ever again? He peels the door open anyway. His face in down, facing the papers on his desk. Draco takes it all in. He’s still as sweet as he remembers. His cinnamon skin, his pouty lips, the tangle of curls on his head, all drive him wild still. Then, as his head rises, and he can see his eyes, those eyes, that flash of green, Draco can only thing to himself one this. He has never seen a more gorgeous human in his entire life. “Draco.” He rises from his seat behind the desk and slowly makes his way around it. Draco can hardly bare to look at him right now, it makes his gut twist in a horrid way. “Hello, Harry.”


End file.
